User blog:LeMansRacer/Is it a 930 or a 964?
The teaser trailer for this year's Need for Speed has dropped and everyone seems to be loving it! But what Porsche is street racing in the video? It's difficult to say as there are a bunch of differing factors that make it difficult to pin point which model it is: *The Porsche design has been iconic for the 911 range, and as such hasn't changed much over the years. *The only footage we've seen is either crystal clear of its front or a video compressed mess of its rear. *It's fitted with a RAUH-Welt Begriff (RWB) inspired bodykit *Nakai-san, the man behind this icon Porsche stance look, deals with various Porsches models including 930 and 964's. It is, after all, an iconic RWB design. *The 'Natty Dread' bodykit is available for the Porsche 911 GT2 (993) in Need for Speed: The Run. What can we go on? We're dealing with a modified car that has no visible badging, and this is the internet - some people will take anything as fact. That means there are a few aspects to this car that some people have gotten hung up on: *It's green and everyone's looking for green RWB Porsches. Such as the Signal Green 964 featured on the RWB website. *Some are confusing RWB with RUF. **RWB crafts using stock Porsches to create aftermarket Porsches. **RUF engineers their own cars but use Porsche chassis as a base. What is there to tell them apart? There are some parts to the Porsche featured in the teaser trailer that certainly tell a story. *There is no RWB logo along the rear of Porsche, this is a staple in their work and could indicate that this is an homage rather than a straight recreation. *The rear has three extruding exhausts, and the Signal Green 964 only has one regular exhaust. *The front of the Porsche has rectangular indicator lights, a more common aspect of the 930. *The featured Porsche has short rear fenders on either side's rear wings (rear quarter panel). *The featured Porsche has near-rectangular wing mirrors (side mirror). This is a common staple of the 930, and is rarely seen on the 964. Which Porsche is it? Well, for the time being I've listed the car as being the Porsche 911 Turbo (930) 3.3. Before that, I though it was the Porsche 911 GT2 (993) as the kit did previously appear in The Run, but later thought it was Porsche 911 Carrera (993) as that appears in Need for Speed: No Limits. So, why the Turbo 3.3 930? *It is the closest car to match the rear lights of the featured car. **The 930 has its tail lights in between the boot lid and reverse light. **The 964 has a reverse light in between the boot lid and tail lights. *That three exhaust look appears on Nakai-san's own Porsche 930 "Stella Artois". *The rear fenders have only appeared on Nakai-san's own Porsche 930 "Stella Artois". *Nakai-san's own Porsche 930 "Stella Artois" is based on a 1985 Porsche 930. **The 930 3.3 was in production from 1978 – 1989. **The 964 was in production from 1989 – 1994. It will remain listed as the Turbo 3.3 930 until it has been official named. *Stella Artois in 2008 - http://www.speedhunters.com/2008/09/car_feature_gt_gt_rwb_nakai_porsche_930/ *Stella Artois in 2008 - http://www.speedhunters.com/2011/07/car_builder_gt_gt_rauh_welt_begriff_pt_1/ How popular can a Porsche stance style be? Really popular, especially in Japan. You could also play the "Name That Porsche" game with this tour of the RWB shop. References Category:Blog posts